Aga Mbadi
was the High Technocrat Minister and Assistant Chairman of LADDER. A fact known by very few is that he was also the most powerful hacker in the Solar System under the alias . Mbadi emerged as the primary antagonist through most of Last Order until he was killed by his rival Caerula Sanguis. Renowned as a hero throughout the Solar System for tracking down and bringing to justice Jean Vares, one of the deadliest terrorists in history in ES 473, Mbadi was still idolised by many more than 100 years later, commanding great respect and prestige. His responsibilities included the command of NEW ORDER and the oversight of the Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT). Although Yajnik was the chairman of LADDER, he was effectively a figurehead, with true power resting with Mbadi as a result of his reprogramming of the Unanimous system. Appearance Mbadi was based on reader-submitted design by Go en kinka from Tokyo.第1～5回 He was a tall, dark skinned man who appeared middle aged, although he was 222 years old as a result of Methuselyzation. The Japanese version of Angel Redux, which has a lineup of several Last Order characters, shows that he was around 220 cm tall.Angel Redux, Japanese ed., p. 1. He had close-cropped white hair, which was previously dark. Mbadi's name and appearance as well as with his practice of yoga and Kalarippayattu suggest that he was of South Asian descent. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts him as being dark skinned with grey hair."Calendar of GLO" On the cover of volume 3 of the Gunnm: Last Order New Edition he was depicted as having light purple eyes. His typical attire as the Assistant Chairman of LADDER included a with the LADDER symbol in front and a long, high collared jacket. Underneath this he wore a bead necklace, black shirt, rope belts, loose fitting pants, and shoes without socks. The LADDER outfit was depicted as being a light yellow in the Ultra Jump calendar illustration, while it was a light khaki with silver trim on the Gunnm: Last Order New Edition cover. When meditating and practicing yoga Mbadi wore a black, form-fitting unitard. Flashbacks have always depicted Mbadi in a space suit. Gallery File:BAALO03 15 Mbadi in LADDER attire.jpg|Mbadi in LADDER attire in Phase 13 File:BAALO03 40 Mbadi.jpg|Mbadi meditating while practicing yoga in Phase 14 File:BAALO05 46 Mbadi.jpg|Mbadi as a young man in a flashback in Phase 26 File:BAALO12 59 Mbadi.jpg|Mbadi in ES 473 in a flashback in Phase 70, when he would have been around 104 years old Personality Mbadi was characterized by his calm and self-possessed manner, and was not normally caught off guard or given to panic. He had a great deal of confidence in himself as a result of the power that he wielded, especially through his hacking ability and access to LADDER's military and resources. Since becoming the de facto leader of LADDER, Mbadi had sought to safeguard and maintain what he fervently believed was how the world should be. He proposed the establishment of the Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) in ES 491 and with Jovian and Venusian collusion had since used it as the vehicle for bringing out potential threats into the open and eliminating them under the guise of competition. In order for this to work both of the seeded teams fielded by either superpower must make it to the Finals. The unprecedented events of the Tenth ZOTT, which saw two civilian teams reach the finals for the first time, pushed Mbadi to take the unprecedented step of requesting LADDER authorization to use the Sword of Damocles. He was so committed to preserving the state of the world as it is that he was prepared to risk political suicide by deploying it in the Finals.Phase 86 Ultimately he was driven to subvert the result when the Space Angels triumphed, provoking his undoing. It is suggested that Mbadi was a very different person prior to the events that transpired on Pluto during ORDER's pursuit of Jean Vares. The death of Lakshmi, which Mbadi was forced to be a part of in order to safeguard the galaxy, in addition to his acquisition of Vares' brain bio-chip, had profound effects not only on him, but on the course of the history of the universe. Less than a handful of people are aware of this change or that Mbadi's public image was far from the reality of who he really was. Mbadi had a penchant for eating flavored ice cubes. Minister Jo Hann of the Mars Kingdom Parliament brought him some from Saturn's rings when they met prior to a LADDER session, at which Mbadi ate the ice cubes and declined Fournier's offer of roasted infant meat hominid. He later ate some ice cubes when meeting with Zekka, who protested that he could not stand the sound of crunching ice.Phase 63 He also typically drank wine. Relationships Mbadi did not have any particularly close relationships and has typically found himself in a superior position in relation to others. Alita has always been seen as a threat by Mbadi, beginning with their first meeting when she arrived on Ketheres. Her attempt to take him hostage failed, and her companions fell victim to Mbadi's hacking, although he needed direct contact in order to hack her. After hacking her into severing the lower half of her body off with plasma, she and the others were trapped by cube polymers and ejected into space. Mbadi was shocked to later discover that they had survived but planned to deal with them via the ZOTT. Abilities Hacking: Aided by the three brain bio-chips in his head, Aga Mbadi was a very powerful hacker whose only peer was Ping Wu, which was all the more striking as the latter only had the power of his own brain. Mbadi was so confident of his hacking ability that he did not use an avatar that disguised his identity as it was practically unheard of for him to be defeated in cyberspace. A hundred years before the events of Last Order, Mbadi appeared on the interplanetary net as Trinidad and began to eliminate Ping's fellow hackers who had revolted against LADDER. When Ping attacked the precursor to the Zenith of Things Tournament in ES 491Gunnm LO History timeline; Phase 26, he had to blow off his left arm below the elbow to survive Trinidad's attack and escape. When they later faced off in ES 591, Trinidad's capabilities appeared to have increased, forcing Ping to blow off both arms and his left leg to halt the effects of Trinidad's Eclipse attack. .]] Trinidad had the ability to hack cyborg bodies by just being in the same room as them. He easily captured Nova II and trapped Elf, Sechs, Zwölf, and Deckman 100 after they arrived at Ketheres, although he was unable to hack Alita's Imaginos Body without direct contact. However he met his match after Alita was resurrected in the Imaginos 2.0 Body, which neutralized his cyber control and prevented him from being able to hack her again. When he later dived into Melchizedek and prepared the Sword of Damocles, Mbadi encountered an avatar of Alita that reflexively and easily attacked and defeated him in cyberspace, inflicting injuries on him in real life even while the real Alita herself was asleep at the time. Techniques *'Doom': An attack that Trinidad used against Alita when he encountered her in Melchizedek the second time. Alita however blocked Doom and counterattacked, injuring Mbadi in real life.Phase 86 He also used this in the real world to kill a squad of NEW ORDER troops who tried to arrest him.Phase 104 *'Eclipse': An attack that causes cyber decay, affecting the target in real life that will only stop when Mortal Eclipse reaches their brain. It can be halted at the source if the target takes the extreme measure of blowing off their infected limbs in real life.Phase 58 Trinidad used this against Ping Wu when they battled each other in Melchizedek, forcing Ping to blow off three of his limbs to survive long enough to delay Trinidad while Alita accessed the Ketheres Brain Incubator. He had presumably also used Eclipse against Ping more than a century before, forcing Ping to blow off his left forearm to escape. *Unnamed -like attack: Used to destroy a surveillance camera by glaring at it and possibly a variation of Doom, which was executed right after. Yoga: As a master yogi Mbadi had complete control of his body functions. One of his most notable uses of yoga was in ES 473 on Pluto when he placed himself into a state of suspended animation to conserve his space suit's battery power, enabling him to eventually capture Jean Vares. .]] During the Tenth ZOTT during the Space Angels' Round 2 match with the Starship Cult, Whophon unleashed Wave Upon Wave Upon Wave, causing members of the audience to spontaneously combust. Mbadi grounded himself and determined that Whophon was using ultrasonic waves to induce a trance-like state leading up to the combustions. When about to confront the real Whophon, he blocked out the deadly illusions that Whophon threw at him and killed him by breaking his neck with one hand. After Alita was resurrected during the Block-A Semifinals match against Warmen 609, she crushed and broke off Mbadi's left hand when he attempted to hack her, but he was able to quickly trigger and stop the bleeding.Phase 70 Mbadi also incorporated yoga into his meditation practice. Kalarippayattu: It is suggested that Mbadi was formidable enough to fight Caerula Sanguis, a master warrior with centuries of Kung Fu experience, on equal terms as he is very familiar with her true nature and abilities. Mbadi has demonstrated the ability to break a person's neck with one hand. Immortality: Due to Methuselyzation, Mbadi lived until the age of 222 until he was killed by Caerula. Equipment Firearms: While a member of ORDER, then Captain Mbadi was equipped with a pistol. While attempting to flee Ketheres, he killed a NEW ORDER soldier and seized the man's machine gun. Space suit: History .]] .]] .]] Born in ES 369,Phase 13 Mbadi likely underwent the Methuselyzation process at some point, as he was 100 years old when a series of nanomachine terrorist incidents orchestrated by the Tipharean scientist Jean Vares began in ES 469. Named the Vares Hazard, over 20 million people died during the following three years.Phase 70 Mbadi became the commander of the interplanetary investigative team ORDER, which was tasked with tracking down and bringing Vares to justice. In ES 472 they were able to track Vares to his hideout on Pluto, but all of the crew except for Lakshmi and Mbadi perished. Mbadi knew that Vares would send his underlings to confirm the team's deaths, and cut all power to their space suits except for minimal heat to conserve battery power. He was able to use his mastery of yoga to bring his body to a state of suspended animation by lowering his respiration and heart rate. However Lakshmi lacked the knowledge to put her body through such a process, and Mbadi had to deceive her by telling her that he would save her. Unable to alter his breathing or else risk jeopardizing the lives of potentially millions of people around the Solar System, Mbadi was forced to watch the only woman he ever loved die slowly in his arms. However the tactic worked and Mbadi was able to corner Vares in his hideout, during which the terrorist was critically injured. Mbadi then triggered a recording that Vares had made earlier that revealed his motivations for his crimes, but also acknowledged Mbadi as the victor, a scenario that he had foreseen. He also told Mbadi that to return from Pluto, they would both have to cooperate. This necessitated the transplant of Vares' brain bio-chip into Mbadi's head in order to repair a spacecraft, gather fuel, and navigate home. Exhorted by Vares to undertake the process and become an Übermensch, Mbadi succeeded. He was able to return from Pluto in triumph in ES 473, launching his rise to fame. However the experiences of pursuing and capturing Vares as well as the death of Lakshmi and his crew had deeply profound and long-lasting effects on Mbadi that would shape the course of history for the Solar System that very few are aware of. Prior to these events, it is suggested that Mbadi worked alongside and developed a friendship with Caerula Sanguis, who was still going by her real name of Vilma Fachiri. Through the course of this friendship Mbadi gained a very close understanding of her capabilities and skills as a fighter and as a Type-V mutant. After what happened on Pluto, this relationship somehow degenerated to the point that the two are now deadly enemies, although they did not see each other again until the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament in ES 591.Phase 26 Mbadi was later able to capture two of the other survivors of the G.E.N.E. Project after they arrived at Ketheres and transplant their brain bio-chips into his head, likely with the aid of Vares' bio-chip. At some point, he became the Assistant Chairman and Hitechnolat Minister of LADDER. He also gave himself the alias of Trinidad in his guise as a hacker and began to eliminate Ping Wu's fellow hackers after they revolted against LADDER. When Ping attacked the predecessor to the ZOTT in ES 450, he was defeated by Trinidad and presumed dead. However, he managed to escape by blowing off his left forearm and hiding out in Robo-Asyl.Phase 14 In ES 491 Mbadi proposed the establishment of the Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) in order to test new military hardware under combat conditions.Phase 24 In cooperation with Venus and Jupiter, he worked to ensure that only the seeded teams won each tournament, flushing out and eliminating potential threats to the status quo.Phase 31; Phase 34 Roy Nars portrayed Mbadi in the epic action-drama TV series Space Mbadi, which ran between ES 543 and ES 556.Phase 16 Six months before the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, Mbadi helped Zekka narrow down the asteroid belt where Tunpò was located. Zekka discovered that his former fellow student had become a robo-jizo and apparently killed Tunpò in his rage, but then could find no remains of his body.Phase 65 Plot .]] Three months laterPhase 15 Nova II accompanied by Alita, Sechs, Deckman 100, Elf, and Zwölf arrived at Ketheres. Mbadi greeted them and welcomes Nova as a son of Ketheres, revealing the background of the G.E.N.E. Project. Nova did not trust him however and Alita attempted to take Mbadi hostage. He countered by using his hacking to quickly trap Nova II and the others using cube polymers, but needed physical contact to hack Alita, trapping her after she tried to attack him with plasma. Mbadi then revealed that he had the bio-chips of the other three Tiphareans produced by the G.E.N.E. Project inside his head, suggesting that he if he were to add Nova II's as well he would need to call himself Quadra. He had Nova II's brain bio-chip extracted from his head before a session of LADDER. Prior to the session, he met with Minister Jo Hann of the Mars Kingdom Parliament, who asked him to present Queen Limeira and her retinue at the session after presenting him with a gift of choice ice cubs from . During the session, the Kingdom Parliament's delegation was brought in when the capture of Olympus Spaceport by the Neo-Third Reich Division was discussed. Despite Venusian and Jovian objections, Mbadi backed the Kingdom Parliament and they are able to secure LADDER financial and military support to spearhead the recapture of Olympus. Following the session, Mbadi asked for and was granted an audience with Queen Limeira, during which he revealed that he privately desired that the Kingdom Parliament be the faction to unify Mars. They also discussed what was real and what was fiction in Space Mbadi, and Limeira was able to get Mbadi to reveal the truth of how Lakshmi had died, something he had never told anyone else. Limeira's behavior, alternating between wisdom and childlike innocence, perplexed Mbadi and he was torn with the knowledge that he himself had ordered the assassination of her father, King Remsen. After the delegation left Ketheres, Mbadi vowed to put the world right, the way it should be. Seven weeks before the start of the Tenth ZOTTPhase 21 Mbadi discovered from Combat TV coverage of Alita and Zazie's capture of all the flags in the Combat Chamber that she had survived being ejected from Ketheres. He also discovered that she and her companions were registered to compete in the tournament as the Space Angels. Zazie's aid led him to suspect that the Mars Kingdom Parliament was up to something and he also speculated that they would attempt to rescue Nova. However he was confident that competing in the ZOTT will take care of the situation. Just before the start of the ZOTT, Mbadi offered Nova II the opportunity to become his assistant. Nova II was hesitant at first, but accepted. Reborn as Super Nova, he was gifted with a new body, a second brain-bio chip, and a hacking ability similar to Mbadi's. He was also given over the Brain Incubator and charged with protecting it. Mbadi opened the ZOTT with an announcement that was broadcast holographically throughout Ketheres. Following the Preliminaries, he congratulated the Space Angels in person in front of Combat TV, shaking Alita's hand. However his attempt to hack her and possibly embarrass her failed, as Ping was able to divert all of his infiltration processes to the external net. Mbadi was confounded, but recognized Ping's defense program as the one that the Weasel used 100 years ago. After leaving and entering a restricted access hallway, he came face to face with Caerula Sanguis, who he had not seen in years. When she revealed that she knew his hacker alias of Trinidad, he had three New Order troops in his security detail attempt to surround her, but she swiftly incapacitated them. Mbadi declined to fight Caerula and told her to win the ZOTT if she wanted to know what the impact the events on Pluto had had on him before leaving. The next day during the Round 1 match between the Space Angels and the Guntroll, Mbadi paid very close attention when Caerula took the field. This provided enough of a distraction for the rest of the Stellar Nursery Society to flee Ketheres to Mars during the match, taking advantage of the asylum they were granted as ZOTT participants. Mbadi decided to let them go. Following Caerula's apparent death, he visited the participant morgue to check on her, finding only the desiccated body of the attendant. However he was hardly surprised at this turn of events. .]] During the Space Angels' Round 2 match against the Starship Cult, a team that Mbadi had not thought would go beyond the Preliminaries, the Cult's leader Whophon unleashed his Wave Upon Wave Upon Wave attack. This caused spontaneous human combustion to break out in the audience. Mbadi realized that the combustions were real and when he noticed that he himself threatened to combust, used yoga to ground himself and halt the process. As soon as he ordered that the sound be blocked from the arena, Dr. Gor Din Ton arrived and confirmed that sound served as the catalyst for Whophon's attack. He led Mbadi out into the Onion Frame, where spontaneous combustions were occurring and revealed that Whophon was his former research subject, Jetan G, who he would kill with Mbadi's aid. When Sechs apparently killed Whophon, Mbadi thought it was over, but Ton revealed that this was a double. They then realized that the real Whophon was standing before them. Whophon attacked with deadly illusions before Ton could activate the pharmaco-depth charges that had been implanted in his body during his time as a research subject. However Mbadi used yoga to cut through the illusions and break Whophon's neck with one hand, killing him. Ton then unexpectedly realized that his true motive in creating Whophon was that he would be the one to bring down Mbadi, calling him his "best work" before using a pistol to commit suicide on the spot.Phase 43 .]] Following the conclusion of the match Mbadi caught Alita, Ping, and Porta-Nova after they had infiltrated Melchizedek using the Fata Morgana. Appearing as a giant avatar of himself, Trinidad appeared after the virtual simulation of Caerula vanished. He tried to trap the trio between his hands, but Ping and Kale broke out of the trap by deploying combat avatar Galeed, allowing Alita and Porta-Nova to escape. Before Trinidad and Ping fought, the former asked him how much he knew about the true nature of Melchizedek. Ping's response prompted him to declare that an attack on Melchizedek constituted "treason against the entire human race."Phase 58 He then appeared to fall prey to a triple-layer quantum coded ice cube launched by Ping which compressed him into 3 bytes, but this turned out to be a decoy. The real Trinidad emerged and launched his Eclipse attack, which began to degrade Galeed's right hand, killing Kale who exploded. Ping was forced to blow off his right arm to stop Eclipse from spreading. He countered a second attack of Eclipse with Rip, a pirate copy of Trinidad's attack data. Although Trinidad was damaged, he quickly healed. Ping then had to blow off his left leg. As a final act he tried to compress both himself and Trinidad into an archive after Alita reached the Brain Incubator, but Trinidad blocked and countered the attack, compressing Ping. At the same time in the real world he had three High Order troops infiltrate the Space Angels' base and directly attack Ping. They were able to shoot him, but were quickly killed by Elf and Zwölf. Sechs, who arrived just moments later, was enraged at the attack and took the soldiers' bodies as evidence with which to directly confront Mbadi. Before he arrived Trinidad discovered that Melchizedek had been rolled back to its pre-Camlann state, forcing him to jack out of the system and wait for it to stabilize. Back in the real world Sechs confronted him about the attack, having brought along Combat TV reporter Jack Gerambo. Mbadi denied any knowledge of what had happened and had New Order surround Sechs, telling him to return to base and prepare for the Semifinals. As Sechs countered by threatening to run amok, Zekka arrived in dramatic fashion, using his motorcycle to plough through the New Order troops. Mbadi had them hold their fire, claiming that Zekka was his guest, and offering to let the incident be forgotten if he could take care of Sechs. He explained that Zekka is a hardcore anarchist when the latter revealed his belief that the essence of a true warrior was planetary destruction. The subsequent thumb wrestling match between Sechs and Zekka deflected Sechs' accusation of LADDER interference. Mbadi met with Zekka privately afterwards, congratulating him on his defeat of Tunpò, who he had regarded as "a major source of concern for the benefit of universal public safety."Phase 63 He felt very good about the progress of the ZOTT thus far, given his defeat of Ping and, Alita's apparent demise, despite the apparent loss of the Fata Morgana. During the Block-B Quarterfinals, he theorized that Anomaly was a new lifeform that had evolved from the nanomachines which had overrun Mercurius without human influence that was complex and possessed some degree of intelligence. He declared that if this was true that it posed a grave problem and had to be investigated. Calling the inhabitants of the planet "Mercurions," he speculated that Anomaly represented an attempt to communicate nonverbally through the ZOTT. As a result, there was no better person suited to communicate back than a space karateka.Phase 64 After the match he recalled the results of Zekka and Tunpò's fight during the Second ZOTT when it was shown by Combat TV. During the Block-A Semifinals match, New Order troops searching the waste generated by the previous two matches reported to Mbadi that they had been unable to find any traces of Alita, leading him to wonder if she had received some help. The sudden activation of Tunguska and its devastating attacks surprised him, as he had not expected the Space Angels to push the Jovian team to its limits. He ordered all reserve power to be diverted to the shields and as many layers as possible thrown up using all undeployed shield generator. .]] After Alita defeated Tunguska to give the Space Angels the match, Mbadi had the tournament promptly cancelled and all access to the arena cut off. Accompanied by Super Nova and a contingent of New Order troops, he informed Alita that she was under arrest for being "a menace to interplanetary public safety".Phase 69 He hacked both Sechs and Zazie and manipulated them to threaten Alita with the Titan Blade and Zazie's KZ90. As he was about to touch Alita to hack her, Super Nova quickly intervened to prevent Alita's brain-bio chip from damaged. However Alita unexpectedly grabbed Mbadi's left hand with her right and crushed it, several all of the fingers except for the thumb. Mbadi was able to induce hemostasis to stop the bleeding and cut off all pain, ordering his troops to open fire. However Alita was able to hack all of them and prevent them from shooting, throwing a punch at Mbadi's midsection. As she threw the punch, Mbadi attempted to hack Alita's blow from landing, his capture of Vares in ES 473 flashing through his mind. Alita's blow appeared to have been checked, but the force of her punch was so strong that Mbadi was thrown back by the , sustaining internal injuries and having all of his upper body clothing blown off. His thoughts of victory were quickly dashed when Alita revealed that she had pulled the punch herself in order to keep him alive so that the Space Angels could win the ZOTT. When Zekka stormed onto the arena on Desecrator, Mbadi ordered him to take control of Alita, but was soundly rebuffed. Pissarro Créer de Vivre, representing the Venusian seeded team, the Genome Kingdom, then appeared and asked Mbadi to allow the ZOTT to continue. Before Zekka could unleash his anger against Homme du Feu and Pissarro at the sudden revelation that his DNA had been used commercially exploited without his knowledge, Toji, with Jack Gerambo in tow, stopped him. Gerambo seized his chance and while broadcasting live, asked Mbadi the reasons for cancelling the ZOTT. Alita quickly stepped in to demand that both Tiphares and the Scrapyard be recognized as an independent country. Pissarro countered with the proposal that both cities be awarded to the tournament victor, which was accepted by Toji and Alita. Mbadi was furious at being told what to do, but on Gerambo's prompting, publicly swore to resume the ZOTT and that the tournament winner would receive full sovereignty over the Scrapyard and Tiphares. This was receive with popular acclaim by the spectators, and Alita acknowledged Mbadi's move. Following the match, Mbadi received a replacement left hand, but had trouble concentrating during his meditation, as he was in a fury over the turn of events. Tzykrow, who had survived his fall into the Melchizedek core, then appeared to report in person. However his news that Alita, his former student, had broken into the core was greeted with derision by Mbadi, who stomped on him and nearly killed him. The timely arrival of Super Nova saved Tyzkrow, and Mbadi allowed him to do as he wished with Tzykrow. He then called an emergency LADDER session, summoning Yajnik and the Venusian and Jovian delegations. Claiming that the defeat of a seeded team by a civilian team threatened to disrupt the balance of power that had been safeguarded by LADDER for so long, he requested authorization to use the Sword of Damocles. .]] Mbadi began preparing the Sword of Damocles after the Block-B Semifinals match when he was informed that Toji had been recovered after being thrown into space by Gargantua. While he was making preparations within Melchizedek via his avatar, Arthur Farrell's afterimage appeared to Mbadi and warned him not to use the Sword of Damocles because it could lead to catastrophe. While the possible outcomes diverged as a result of powerful karmic turbulence, at worst the orbital ring system would be ruined, causing the resumption of the Terraforming Wars. Arthur showed Mbadi a representation of causes and effects in the form of event units, with Mbadi being shown to generate a karmic vortex. The ZOTT Finals in turn were represented as a karmic tornado of such magnitude only seen once a century. Beyond this tornado Mbadi saw darkness, realizing that his plan could destroy the world. Although an image of Alita then appeared while she was asleep in the real world and handily defeated him in cyberspace, this did not alter Mbadi's plans to use the Sword of Damocles if necessary. He showed up to watch the Finals with his face bruised and bandaged, but shrugged off Yajnik's concern over his appearance and decided to see how the karmic tornado would play out. .]] After the Space Angels emerged as the winners of the finals, Mbadi planned to activate the Sword of Damocles to destroy everyone in the arena and cover it up as an accidental explosion. However, thanks to a computer virus installed by Ping before his brain death, Unanimous shut down and footage of him sharing his plans with Yajnik were broadcast all over Ketheres via a surveillance camera. Mbadi's control over the people was broken and Yajnik used his authority to suspend the Sword of Damocles. Despite Mbadi's threats he stood his ground and was killed when he refused to reactivate it. Mbadi then used Doom to wipe out a squad of NEW ORDER soldiers who attempted to arrest him before destroying the surveillance camera and hacking into Melchizedek to reactivate the Sword of Damocles. After Tunpò, aided by Alita, saved the arena and destroyed the satellites powering the Sword of Damocles, he confronted Mbadi in Melchizedek. Tunpò was able to virtually extract Mbadi's three brain bio-chips and destroy them, eliminating his hacking ability. Mbadi subsequently tried to flee Ketheres but was ambushed by Caerula in a deserted hallway, who sliced his head into multiple fragments and shattered a window to send him flying into space, killing him. References }} Category:Aga Mbadi Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:LADDER